


I Touch Myself

by WinterAsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, One Shot, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is looking for Merlin, not for company, obviously, but to do his job. He finds him in a rather... delicate situation in the woods. Prequel to Bed of Roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best, I know, I know. I wrote this nestled on a bench in the park across from me, in a notebook (my age is showing, hah.) My lack of presence scared a person who was tending to the flowers a little ways down the path I was on (it's a really small park, I live in a little village) whom didn't even see me on the bench writing until I stood up. Quite funny, really. At least I know no one was reading what I was writing (though, my writing is horrendous so I doubt anyone could read it. I'm also the only English person here...) All right, enough about me. On to the story!

I Touch Myself

by Ash Winters

 

Arthur pushed open the door and popped his head in, studying where Gaius was looking through a heavy book and mixing ingredients every few seconds. The creak of the door caused Gaius to look up and ask, “What is it, sire?”

“Where is Merlin? I can't seem to find him and I have a job for him.” Arthur replied, pushing the door open a bit more.

“I sent him to get butterwort for this.”

“I'll go get him.” Arthur sighed, closing the door and hurrying off in the direction of the forest.

He didn't exactly need Merlin, the 'jobs' were really just so that Merlin would be in his company. He was bored. Merlin was entertaining.

=-=-=

“I should have asked exactly where he would be in this bloody forest.” He muttered, twenty minutes into searching for the brunette. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself to call out his idiot servant's name, when he heard what sounded like a pained gasp. Concerned someone was hurt, he made his way quietly towards the sound. 

He stopped short when he recognized the sound to not be one of pain, but one of pleasure. He felt his face heat slightly, not quite wanting to see whom was using the forest as a brothel, but the choice was taken from him as he stepped forward and saw the person in clear view.

His mouth opened in shocked over what he saw. Leaning up against a tree, breeches pushed down to mid-thigh with his tunic pushed up as far as the belt allowed it was Merlin, hand wrapped firmly around his cock and furiously wanking away. Arthur gaped before slowly, quietly, moving backwards. The last thing he wanted was the awkwardness of Merlin knowing Arthur saw him and decided to leave him to it. To his utter surprise, however, he heard Merlin let out a breathy, “Arthur.”

He froze, thinking he had been spotted and quickly looked up, but instead of those pretty blue eyes looking in his direction, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip erotically. Arthur watched in fascination as Merlin's body seized up and he groaned out Arthur's name as he came into his hand. Arthur watched, transfixed as Merlin brought his hand up and licked his ejaculate from it. He sighed before standing up and bending down to grab at his breeches, which had fallen down when he stood, giving Arthur a spectacular view of his arse. It was at this moment that Arthur knew what he wanted to do and just whom he was truly attracted to. He nodded his head and waited a few minutes before stomping into the clearing to get Merlin's attention, relishing the blush the other sported when he saw him.

“Merlin, I have a job for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's pretty crappy. I hope Merlin doesn't get wankers cramp (the most deadly of British diseases). Please, R&R, and if you have any prompts or ideas you'd like to see my use to write a one-shot (I put my ipod on shuffle and whatever song came on is what I based my one-shots on, that's why all my one-shots are song titles) Do tell me, I'd probably write better when I'm not grasping for ideas, haha.
> 
> (I'm good at writing humour and action, I'm meh on the romance.)
> 
> Please, R&R!


End file.
